Ağaç
Trees are naturally-generated structures in the Overworld that can be found naturally, or grown from saplings. They can grow in any overworld biome, except ocean, or ice plains. Overview There are 6 species of trees: oak, birch, pine/spruce, jungle, dark oak, and acacia. Oak and birch trees come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and jungle and pine trees do even more so. For example, oaks can grow tall, but not as tall as jungle trees. Birch trees appear the same as small oak variants, but with different log. Pine and jungle trees may also grow this way. Trees are naturally composed of logs blocks and leaves. All trees can be harvested (most-efficiently, with an Axe) to obtain logs. Like the trees themselves, their logs vary in appearance, based on the tree from which they were harvested. The logs of any tree can be further crafted into Wood Planks, which also vary in color, based on the tree from which they originated. Tree Species Oak A typical, common tree found across much of the overworld. These trees are arguably the most common, and as a bonus, are the simplest to farm. They are also one of the few trees that may drop apples when their leaves are destroyed. There are multiple forms of oak trees: *Small Oak: Small oak trees are anywhere from three to five blocks high in the trunk, surrounded with leaves. Standing at the base of the tree, a player will always be able to chop all of the blocks down standing on the ground, without having to make any pillars to jump up on. *Large Oak: A big version of the small oak with large branches, giving the ability to hold more leaves. Their main trunk can be as small as seven, and as tall as ten, not including branches. Many "branch" logs are found in the leaves not connected to the trunk at all. These tree are considered the most "difficult" to harvest because of the jumping and pillar making usually involved. *Swamp Tree: An oak tree with vines covering it. It also only grows in water. It is impossible to place saplings in water to make them grow, and the saplings of this tree grow into either one of the above forms. *Oak Bush: This has only one block of wood and the rest are leaves, most of which touch the ground, and this type of tree can only be found in jungle biomes. The saplings from this tree grow into only the top two trees. Birch Similar to the oak, but rarer. Its log can be crafted into bright wood planks, which show some almost unnoticeable brick-like markings. These trees have leaves very similar to oak trees. They are particularly common in birch forest biomes. Pine/Spruce This tree can grow in 3 different appearances: *Spruce: These types of trees occur in extreme hills and taiga biomes, and have a lot of leaves, or very few. *Mega spruce: They are 2x2 trees with a few leaves on top, similar to regular spruce trees with few leaves. They occur in mega taiga biomes. *Redwood: Appearing solely in mega spruce taigas, they are 2x2 trees that are similar to regular spruce trees with many leaves. While giant spruces resemble real-life redwoods more than the in-game redwoods do, the names are derived from their biomes (the hilly variant of mega spruce taiga is redwood taiga hills M). Jungle Jungle trees have 3 natural formations. One is a short tree that resembles an oak tree. Vines and Cocoa Pods can be found growing on these. The second is a very tall tree, with a 2x2 base. These tall trees can contain over a stack of logs each. Vines are usually found growing on jungle trees. The third is a jungle tree bush, which involves a single jungle wood block embedded in the ground and covered with leaves, the majority of which touch the ground. Thick jungle trees often grow naturally, but can also be made by planting their saplings in a 4x4 square shape. Dark Oak These trees can grow near the plains biome, and in roofed forest biomes. They have 2x2 bases and can grow as high as 16 blocks, making this tree variety an excellent source of log. Dark oak wood can be crafted into dark wood planks, which are dark brown in color. These trees can only be grown by placing 4 dark oak saplings in a 2x2 pattern. Acacia These trees spawn in savanna biomes. They have reddish-grey wood, with a red interior. They grow in a variety of forms; They can be tall, short, or may lean toward a particular direction. When crafted into planks, the result is light-red planks. Savanna villages are composed of this log. Trivia *Trees can be grown in any location, whether in the Nether or underground, so long as they have sufficient space for growth and light. *All trees leaves can change color based on location (Exept: Spruce Tree and Birch Tree). Gallery